The grant has two interrelated objectives, namely to improve the biomedical research capabilities of the faculty and the University and in doing so, expose minority students to an academic-research environment that will enhance their potential for entry into and success in future professional and/or graduate pursuits. Such an approach can lead to a substantial increase in the number of minority scientists in the biomedical professions. Five research projects have evolved at Highlands to achieve these goals. The projects include: 1. Biochemical and Behavioral Studies of Some CNS Depressants, 2. An Interdisciplinary Approach to the Study and Treatment of Environmental Toxicity, 3. The Etiology and Treatment of Aggression in Boys, 4. Reinforcer and Temporal Parameters in Associative Learning, and 5. Synthesis, Characterization, and Preliminary Anticarcinogenic Testing of a Series of Platinum (II), Gold (III), and Gold (I) Pyrimidine Complexes. The students' research potential has been enhanced by exposing them to sophisticated equipment and modern techniques such as NMR, GLC, and LSC in chemistry; to electrophoretic immunological, and hematological analyses in biology; to classical/operant techniques with the attendant programming and data acquisition aspects, animal care procedures, videotaping techniques, and observational behavior techniques with animals and humans in psychology. Students in all three disciplines have gotten exposure to the use of programmabble calculators and computers in data analysis. Additionally, the students have attended several national and regional research meetings, with some of the students presenting papers. Finally, the students' academic exposure was benefited in two ways. First, the students enrolled in an interdisciplinary Research and Strategies in the Sciences course, team-taught by the MBS faculty. The course was designed to provide the students with insight into the interdisciplinary nature of research by making them aware of the approaches, methods, and problems confronted by various science disciplines. Secondly, a fine Speakers Seminar Program was conducted which brought in outstanding professionals from other universities. Such exposure was vital in terms of exposing our students to the many different facets of biomedical research and hopefully broadening their scope as to careers in biomedical research.